1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to liquid crystal display technology, and more particularly to a scanning driving circuit and the LCD with the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Currently, LCDs adopt scanning driving circuits, which relate to manufacturing the scanning driving circuit on the array substrate via conventional TFT-LCD array manufacturing process so as to scan the rows. Regarding the scanning driving circuit, the driving circuit at each level includes the same pull-down maintaining module to maintain the turn-off state when the scanning signals are outputted so as to maintain the stability of the scanning driving circuit. However, such configuration may result in complicated circuit and huge power consumption. In addition, the border of the LCD has to be wider.